A Pegasus Ride Through The Grand Canyon
by QuayJaquelinXeomaraZendaya
Summary: Sequel to "A Dog Ride in Central Park." One shot featuring Dan and Blackjack with special guests- the hunters of Artemis! Running from hostile relatives was never easier with a flying horse- even if there was a girl scout troop getting on Dan's nerves.


_**A/N: **Hello! Here is the sequel lots of people wanted to "A Dog Ride In Central Park." If you are waiting for "Who Wants the Medusa?" chapter 31, I am almost done with it. I hope this story lives up to your expectations. Pleas read, enjoy, and review, but don't flame because we all wish to remain in a temperature controlled environment._

**Dan POV**

"Hey, Amy! How long do you think it would take for my spit to reach the bottom?" I asked my nerdy older sister. We were looking over the edge of the small bridge to the canyon below us.

"You _cannot_ spit into the Grand Canyon!" Amy hissed at me. "Now be quiet, we need to wait so we can slip away from the tour to search."

I sighed. The Clue Hunt was kind of bipolar- fun and exciting one moment to boring or deady the next. We didn't even know what to look for.

Speaking of deadly, the Holts were heading towards us in all of their beefy-ness. I tugged on Amy's arm. "Uh, Ames, we need to go."

She followed my gaze. "Split up and meet by Nellie at the food court?"

I nodded. "I really wanted some nachos anyway." We were off into the crowd.

I ran out of the main building with the Holt twins hot on my heels. There was a black horse just standing around, _perfect_.

"Yee-hah, horsey!" I yelled, jumping on its back. I'd never ridden one before, but how hard could it be?

The horse craned his neck to look at me before it huffed indignantly like "I am _not _your merry-go-round horse, bud!"

I turned and saw the twins coming closer. Things were getting desperate. "Look, please help me! My cousins will kill me if they catch me!" I've officially reached a new low- begging a horse for help running from my psycho family.

The horse followed my gaze and seemed to be contemplating my plead. He shook his mane out, rearing and breaking into a run.

"Whoa!" I grabbed the horse tightly, trying not to fall off. "Uh, dude, where are we going?"

The horse had changed directions. We were not going away from the Grand Canyon. Nope, we were heading straight into it.

I snapped my eyes shut and waited for impact as the horse jumped right off the canyon wall. Wind whipped my hair around. _Wait, wind?_

I cracked my eyes open. We weren't hurtling to our deaths! Giant wings were helping us fly, giant wings attached to this horse.

"This is so _cool_!" I yelled. It was like riding a super unsafe roller coaster, and I loved it.

There was a shrill whistle and the horse veered a sharp left, practically going horizontal. It was even cooler then.

We landed on the far side of the canyon. Two guys and a huge group of girls stood tere. All of the girls dressed in silver. Most of them didn't look too happy.

I slid off the horse. "Thanks, dude, I owe you one."

"Oh, hey," one of the guys started. "Don't we know you?"

I spun around slowly. "Percy! Nico!" The two guys I met in Central Park with the giant dog stood in front of the group of girls. "Wow, you guys sure get around. Who are those girls? Girl Scout Troop?"

An arrow whizzed by my head. The girl group laughed. Percy and Nico gave a slight chuckle like they'd been in my position before with these girls.

"Yeah, we do." Percy told me before he turned to start conversing with his horse. "Pick up an extra rider, Blackjack?" The horse, now identified as Blackjack, neighed. Percy nodded like he totally understood what the black steed was saying.

"It's okay," Nico said to me. "He's not insane."

"Completely," added one of the girl scouts.

My phone buzzed. Amy was calling.

"Hello?" I answered cautiously, wary of how angry my sister may be.

"Where are you?" Amy yelled. I held the phone slightly away from my ear.

"I took a little detour." I assured her. "I am on my way right now, promise."

"I will strangle you one day," Amy told me- we both knew she would never follow through with that threat though- before hanging up with a "You have five minutes."

Sighing, I hung up. "Your sister?" Percy questioned, apparently finished with his conversation with the horse. I nodded.

Nico patted my back. "My older sister was a lot like yours. I know how it feels."

I looked at the horse. "Thanks, dude." I turned to the guys. "Nice to see you again." To the girls, "Pleasure meeting you."

"Daniel!" a voice called. To others the voice would've been melodic, but to me it was fingernails on a chalkboard. "Come here."

"Not today, not ever," I muttered, sprinting as I left every person in the dust. I made sure to scream out so she could hear me, though giving away my location probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world. "I wanna live!"

Bullets shot past me as I ran to the safety of Nellie and Amy. "Amy! Help!"

I was suddenly swooped up by a muscular arm and tossed onto the black horse. "Hold on tight!" Percy warned me.

I didn't need to be told twice.

When the world began to look natural and not like some tie dye space warp, I saw Amy outside the doors pacing fast. That was never a good sign. The moment she spotted me, she was by my side to engulf me in a hug.

"I'm okay." I told her as Percy and I slid off his horse.

"Percy!" Nico called, coming into view with the girl scout troop trailing behind. "Everything alright?"

"Yep." Percy smoothly navigated his horse away from Amy and me, over to Nico and the others.

"Daniel," the voice sung again. "Come out; you can't run away from me."

Amy tensed. "Is that…"

"Oh yeah." I nodded

Said person approached us from the forest. "My dears," the woman purred. "Come to Aunt Isabel."

"Over my dead body," Amy spat, forgetting to stutter as she moved in front of me to be a barrier between Isabel and I. Don't get me wrong- I am grateful- but why the heck was she getting our dear British relative angry? Any other person she would stutter, but with Isabel she turns vicious. It was cool and terrifying to watch.

Isabel's sugary sweet fake smile morphed into a sneer. "So be it."

"Stop." One of the girl scouts commanded, and, for some reason, I really wanted to do whatever the auburn hair girl said. "You will not hurt a maiden from my domain." _Is she talking about Amy?_

"Turn back." There was such a possessive force to her voice that if it were directed in my direction, I would automatically obey.

Apparently it wasn't just me because Isabel, as if she were in a trance, left without another word. Amy and I could only stare after our relative in amazement. I couldn't help but wonder if we could maybe kidnap her for the rest of the hunt. It would come in handy. Amy seemed to know what I was thinking because I received a sharp elbow to my side.

The auburn hair girl turned back to us, handing my sister a colorful brochure. "Let us know if you are interested." She said, turning to give orders to the other girl scouts.

Nico and Percy said goodbye, too, before heading off after the girls with Blackjack in tow. He tossed his head and neighed.

Percy grinned, glancing back. "Stay safe, and be careful what horses you chose to ride!"

Amy and I just stood there. We jumped as a voice called us. Nellie had a pile of food in her arms. "You guys have got to try these things!"

Grinning, I ran towards her. "Food!"

I heard Amy sigh behind me as she followed, putting the brochure away. "Boys."


End file.
